Costume Shop meeting
by Daydreamingofothers
Summary: Annie searches for a costume and bumps into the Dean! My idea behind the costumes in 4x02. Enjoy!


**Author note- Woo; first ever Community fic! Hope you like this little shortie (Reviews with constructive critism are hugely welcome)**

**Disclaimer: ehhhhhhh….no. **

Annie looked up at the sign over the door of the Greendale costume shop and sighed, hopefully this place would have whatever this 'ring girl' costume Jeff was looking for. She didn't really understand what he was on about, but he was agreeing to go in a couple's costume with her; which was going to be fun. But his texts had been vague about what this 'ring girl' was; Annie googled it but it just came up with images of that creepy girl from the film Troy and Abed had watched the week previous. Then Jeff started texting about how he found some old boxing gloves and Annie was pretty sure there wasn't any boxing in this horror film.

Hopefully this place would have what Jeff was on about and Annie wouldn't have drag herself around town on an endless search for this cryptic 'ring girl' costume. She opened the door and a small bell chimed and she was welcomed with low lighting and a strange musky smell. She would have turned around and left if it wasn't for Abed saying it was the best place in town for cheap costumes.

She began to look around at the costumes which hung on rails and had no sense of organisation. Annie let out a frustrated sigh as she pushed through the various coats and over flared trousers whilst looking around for any sign of a shop assistant; she didn't feel like spending all day in here. She pushed back a long brown moth eaten coat with a scrunched up nose, this wasn't pleasant at all- maybe she had gotten the address wrong, or perhaps she could just go to the mall and get an overpriced costume and just not tell Abed….

Then suddenly there was a strange almost straggled gleeful noise from behind her and Annie knew instantly who it was before a word came from his mouth.

"Miss Edison! How nice to see you!" The Dean cried out to her with a gleeful twinkle in his eyes as Annie turned on her heel to come face to face with the bald man. She smiled politely and began

"Dean how ni-"

"Please Annie call me Craig, no Dean outside of school hours!"

Annie smiled apologetically and began again "_Craig _how nice to see you-" But the Dean- or should we say Craig- interrupted her again, cutting straight to the point; "Is a girl like you doing in a little ol' costume shop like this Miss Edison? I wouldn't have expected to see you here, usually I bump into Abed,"

"Actually Abed recommended this place for a Halloween costume."

Finally the Dean shut up and began to look around the railings next to Annie, desperately trying to act casual, but he was desperate to find out what the group was wearing. So he stealthily (or so he thought) and casually trailed Annie around the shop, until Annie turned around and looked him the eye, asking, "Dean, I mean, Craig; is there anything you want to ask me, or something, just you…" She wasn't sure how to finish the sentence, but it was just the prompt the Dean was looking for.

What Craig was looking for.

"I was just wondering….you going to Vicki's party?"

"Yes?"

"Oh goody! What are you dressing up as- I'm having a dry period in the costume department!" The Dean laughed and Annie politely smiled, while wondering how long it would take her to find this ring girl costume.

"Well, what you going as?" The Dean prompted again, nudging Annie's shoulder with his own as he looked at a golden flapper dress on the rail.

"Well, I'm maybedoingacostumethingwithJ effbutI'mnotreallysurehwhathe'sonabout" Annie muttered quickly and into the rail of clothing before her. But unfortunately Craig heard everything and smiled, you could almost hear the click of a light bulb over his head. "Well, Miss Edison," he smiled slyly "I am more than happy to help you with your costume with Jeffery; what are friends for!"

Annie tried to smile in reply but it looked slightly more pained than she would have wanted.

"It's, well, Jeff wants me to be his ring girl- whatever he means by that." Annie admitted, rather grudgingly. The Dean's entire face lit up and with a smile he led Annie over to the far end of the room and pulled from a rack, a long white dress and a black wig.

"This is probably what Mr Winger means; it's from a horror movie and it being Halloween, it's perfect. Just pick up some makeup from the mall and you will be amazing!" The Dean practically squeaked with excitement. Annie graciously smiled at him, truly grateful for his help in guiding her through the costume shop maze.

"Oh De-_Craig _thank you so much!" With that and many more 'thank you's and 'I owe you's; Annie left the store, but as she went she caught the Dean looking at a blonde wig and a cardboard sign, and she was left with a deeply confused feeling about the Dean, but swept it aside; the man had helped her in her hour of need.

**Author note- Well thank you kindly for reading my little ol' story and if you feel like reviewing, I will be internally grateful. I would also like you to favourite and what not, but that would be asking for too much. Thanks for reading anyways!**


End file.
